Letters
|daggerfall/value = }} Summary Listed below are all possible undefined letters that can be acquired throughout the Hero of Daggerfall's travels in . Notice In most of the letters below, you will find variables instead of the names and places shown in game. For a more comfortable reading, they have been replaced with {...}. Letters Dear {...}, Or should I call you "{...}," as you are known to the common folk of {...}, who bar their doors against you in fear each night? Yes, I know who and what you are, and your days of terrorizing the Iliac Bay are numbered. I offer you a simple choice: renounce your lycanthropy, or be hunted down like the wild beast you are. Let no one say that {...} lacks compassion. I offer you one last chance to save yourself. Go to {...} of {...} in {...} if you wish to live. {He} is wise in the ways of lycanthropy, and if anyone can help you, {he} can. I will wait {...} days before sending my hunters after you. Use the time wisely. {...} ---- {...}, Malacath wishes {...} dead. {her/his} agents have uncovered one too many of our plots. {she/he} must be stopped before all our plans for {...} are ruined. You will find {her/him} in the Palace of {...}. Make sure {her/his} death cannot be traced back to us. Once you have carried out the assassination, wait for me in {...}. I will bring your reward and your next assignment from Malacath. {...} ---- {...}, You are a most spiteful man. How could I ever have thought that I loved you. Since you caught me on the balcony in the arms of {...}, I can now reveal that we are indeed lovers. {she/he} is able to give me everything that you cannot. You made me feel unclean with your disgusting gifts of gold. Do not ever darken my doorway again. {...} ---- My Dearest {...}, I know you are angry and hurt. I would do anything to regain your love. What you saw on the balcony was not of my desire. I had too much to drink that night and {...} took advantage of the moment to steal a kiss. {she/he} has been flogged and is no longer in my service. Please forgive me. I love only you. {...} ---- {...}, Your price is a fair one. This letter is my bond of payment for the goods. Present it to my factor when you deliver them. {...} ---- Honorable {...}, I have decided to cast my vote for {...} at the next guild meeting. {she/he} has shown {her/his} faithfulness to the guild many times. {...} ---- {...}, My words will be quick. {...} is too much as you have said, and a little scare may be what is needed. I'll be leaving on a trip tonight, so tomorrow at sunset you should take him. I'll be in touch again, but I don't imagine we will need to continue for more than a week. {...} ---- Dear Stranger, I hope you will forgive me for what I have done, but I had no choice. The mummy has haunted me every night since I found this cursed finger. I've tried throwing it away, but it did no good. A learned sage advised me that only by finding the mummy's tomb or by giving the finger away could I be rid of its hateful curse. I am no warrior, and who would knowingly take up this burden for me? You looked brave enough to endure the curse and perhaps solve it. Please understand, I meant you no harm, but I would have been killed or driven mad otherwise! ---- Dear {...}, If you were hesitating in that quest out of reasonable fear that your dear friends, the {...}s of {...} would not want you to foil the rather lascivious plans of one of its order, do not fear. {...} is about as precious to our cold hearts as a puddle of month old spew. Enjoy yourself. And, if you are so inclined, enjoy {...}. Your Dear Friends, The Oldest Power in {...} ---- {...}, Your offer is ludicrous! I can buy at half that price from any other merchant in {...}, and I will. {...} ---- Honorable {...}, I have decided to cast my vote for you when the guild ballots for treasurer. Of course I expect to be treated well in the near future. {...} ---- {...} {...} {...} {...}, {...} has failed to meet with the man to whom {she/he} was to report {her/his} findings in {...}. We must assume the worst. You are hereby ordered to find either {...} {her/him}-self or {her/his} body in {...} and report back to me. All other assignments and investigations take lower priority. {...} ---- {...} {...} Dear {...}, There's been a horrible accident here at {...}, involving {...}. Please come here when you can. Yours sincerely, {...} ---- {...}, My Love, First, forgive the silence of your love. It was not another attack of brain fever. For some months now, I have been in spiritual turmoil, unfit to for any company, even for the comfort of your dulcet fellowship. My days of pain are over, but for this -- I can never see you again. My life has a higher purpose than the fulfillment of a ridiculous love affair now. No longer can I suffer the evil of {...}, the evil they did to me, and the evil they are doing to all of Tamriel. The days the prophet Marukh spoke of are on us again. I must rally the people by any and all lies, innuendo, bigotry, and threats to rise against the spiritual tyranny of {...}. Forgive me, my former love. And if you can, forget me. And if you can do neither, do not see me. If you do, I will slay you and stick candles in your eyes and twine your organs with beads for the greater glory of the gods of the universe. Filthy {...}, torment me no longer {...} ---- {...}, Fine security for your security. Your Dear Friend ---- {...} {...} Dear {...}, I received your note. Very amusing. Now I have a proposition for you to consider. Bring me the stolen {...} and I will recompense you with a {...}. If you bring that {...} to your employer, you will have made an enemy. {...} ---- Dear {...}, You have been set up. {...} is not at {...}. A knight named {...} is waiting there to ambush you. If you want to get rid of that {...}, bring it to me at {...} here in {...}. {...} ---- {...} {...} Dear {...}, {...} has not been kidnapped by any tribe of orcs or any such thing. In fact, {she/he} is with us, as protection against {...}, who is a notorious drunk. If you want to see for yourself, with your own eyes, come on over to {...}. Yours respectfully, {...} ---- {...} {...} Dear {...}, I hope everything in {...} is fine and that you and your family are in good health. The weather, I understand, is clement, so I must commend you on ordering it for my visit. On to business. You mentioned in your last letter that you were interested in a discount for my services because the {...} is not of top quality and you have already found a convenient scapegoat for the crime. I agree to your terms, provided that you make certain that this {...} mercenary is the fool you suggest. If the worm turns, you know as well as I do, that it's every man for himself. And if that {...} {...} gets involved, {she/he} can destroy the whole affair. I will see you soon, my friend. {...} ---- {...} {...} My Darling {...}, What a crafty, wicked thing you are. Don't think for a minute that I didn't suspect you were behind poor {...}'s misfortune. It was very sweet of you to get the {...} I wanted, but I somehow thought that you were going to pay for it. I don't want you to think I'm unappreciative, my dearest darling, but if that {...} is taken out of {...} and anyone traces it to me, you won't even be able to count how many fingers'll be pointing at you. I'd watch out particularly for that nasty little {...}. This is the sort of blackmail {she/he}'d love. Nevertheless, the {...} was a very sweet thought and I thank you. Love, {...} ---- {...} {...} My Darling {...}, What a crafty, wicked thing you are. Don't think for a minute that I didn't suspect you were behind poor {...}'s misfortune. It was very sweet of you to get the {...} I wanted, but I somehow thought that you were going to pay for it. I don't want you to think I'm unappreciative, my dearest darling, but if that {...} is taken out of {...} and anyone traces it to me, you won't even be able to count how many fingers'll be pointing at you. I'd watch out particularly for that nasty little {...}. This is the sort of blackmail {she/he}'d love. Nevertheless, the {...} was a very sweet thought and I thank you. Love, {...} ---- {...} {...} My Dear {...}, So, you're back in business, are you? When I heard about the affair at {...}, I had a pleasant rush of nostalgia. Shall I ever fully forget the good old days when the two of us were partners? Surely no more than I shall forget when you framed me for a jewelry job in precisely the same way you're framing that {...} mercenary. That was at {...}'s business, wasn't it? Don't worry, this is not a blackmail note. I will not tell anyone a word ... unless, of course, they ask. Naturally, my memory may fade should you tell me where in {...} you hide that {...}. Please write back with your own reminiscences. {...} ---- {...} {...} Dear {...}, I am sorry to annoy you while I'm sure you're busy, but I received a caller from the Fighters Guild on the subject of {...}, that mercenary I first hired to clean out {...}. Without boring you with the details of the interview, let me tell you that I promised the Guildmaster I'd ask you to look for {...} while you're in {...}. {...} looks is a {...}, so {she/he} should stick out at {...}. Well, I've fulfilled my promise to the Guildmaster. Personally, I don't care if you throw this letter away and let {...} rot in {...}. I am eagerly awaiting your return. Yours truly, {...} ---- {...}, If you are anticipating a long and healthy career in the Bay area, I would advise dropping your pointless and doomed hounding. Tragedy is the only possible result, and the tragedy will be your own. I won't be caught, {...}. I have too much money to be caught. Yours truly, {...} ---- Dear {...}, I might have some information that might help your search for that rat {...}. If you're interested, ask for me in {...} at a dump called {...}. And bring 10 gold pieces with you. This information ain't free. {...} ---- {...} {...} Dear Old {...}, Well done, {...}. {...} was characteristically pigheaded about giving us {her/his} research notes, but be pleased as a pumpkin to give it to a "representative" of the rightminded Mages Guild.You'll have a lovely bit of gold waiting for you here in {...} when you get here with the notes. Yours, {...} ---- {...}, We have heard that once again the {...} is considering increasing the number of patrols in {...} during the night to combat the unexplained attacks. {...} {...} will be receiving a visitor from {...} so this situation will be reasonably resolved. Please assist in this matter as per the usual plan. {...} are not amused that we must continually address this same potential problem. The {...}'s family has grown quite healthy incidentally. Not a coincidence. Or a situation without a remedy. -- {...} ---- {...}, {...} summon you to {...}. Look for me there and present this letter. With dying breath, {...} ---- Dear {...}, {...} have a potential problem I fear. Come to me in {...}soonest. In death, {...} ---- {...} {...} My Dear {...}, Perhaps you remember a warrior you met once, {...}? Taut, succulent, slightly thin-blooded, but all in all, a memorable meal. Well, {she/he}'s back from the grave now. {...} have rather mixed emotions about your progeny's existence. Come see me and we'll discuss it. Yours in Death, {...} ---- {...} {...} Dear {...}, Those doddering, unenlightened barbarians who call themselves the Mages Guild are involved in yet another rather pointless endeavor. This time, they may, though accidentally, be on a path toward breaking the shade and exposing {...}. It seems inconceivable that the Mages Guild actually accomplish anything, but we must make provision for such an eventuality. Come see me as soon as possible at the address above. Yours in Death, {...} ---- My Dear Old {...}, Whenever you might find yourself in the vicinity of {...}, your ubiety at {...} would be most efficacious to our present needs. In return for your support in an endeavor, I can offer you the gratification of personal economic prosperity and the more sublime pleasure of aiding your Mages Guild compeers. I hope to see you very soon. Yours and all that, {...} ---- My dear {...}, We have a small task for you to perform to prove your resolution to be one of us. There is a {...} of ours sequestered like a bit of trite incunabula in the Mages Guild of {...}. Liberate it from its prison within {...} days when they plan to move it to a more secure location. Once you have the {...}, come to me. I will wait for you for {...} days at {...} in {...}. I am easy to recognize. Look for a {...}. I am looking forward to making your acquaintance less formally, {...}. Do not fail to come. In death, {...} of {...} ---- {...} {...} Dear {...}, {...} need you. Come immediately. Yours in death, {...} ---- {...} {...} Dear {...}, {...} have need of you. Come immediately. Yours in death, {...} ---- Blood Sponge, My coven tells me that your monsters, your weird little pack of blood snorting bugaboos, have a monopoly on the terror business in {...}, and that my own children are afraid to expand their dominion because of the raw power of {...}. The cowards have been appropriately punished and now my coven moves forward. If the complacent vultures who call themselves {...} truly have an ounce of the potency my coven once believed, answer my challenge. Otherwise, be prepared for there to be a little less room in {...} for {...} and your petty criminalities. I am {...} of The Coven of {...}. Consider the gauntlet dropped. I await your response in {...}. ---- {...} {...} Dear {...}, {...} need you. Come immediately. Yours in death, {...} ---- Dear {...}, {...} have a potential problem I fear. Come to me in {...} soonest. In death, {...} ---- {...}, The mark is a {...} named {...}, who will pick up a {...} from {...}. Bring the {...} to me. The courier is of no importance, dead or alive. {...} ---- {...}, That thrice-damned {...} has finally acquired the {...} {she/he} has been looking for, and is sending it over to {...}. You know as well as I that {...} cannot allow it to arrive. {...} is expecting us to try to stop {her/him}, so {she/he} is looking for a {...} named {...} to act as courier. Do not underestimate this one -- {...} has quite a reputation. Bring the {...} to me at once -- I will wait for you at {...} in {...}. Yours in death, ---- {...}, That thrice-damned {...} has finally acquired the {...} {she/he} has been looking for, and is sending it over to {...}. You know as well as I that {...} cannot allow it to arrive. {...} is expecting us to try to stop {her/him}, so {she/he} is looking for a {...} named {...} to act as courier. Do not underestimate this one -- {...} has quite a reputation. Bring the {...} to me at once -- I will wait for you at {...} in {...}. Yours in death, ---- {...}, I agree to your terms. I will give you my first and you will exert your influence on the King of Firsthold on Sumerset Isle. Only you can let him speak with his dead son. For that, he would even marry Nulfaga! -- M ---- Dear {...}, Queen Akorithi of Sentinel spoke highly of you as a brave, able, and unprejudiced {...}. Her actual words were 'a hero.' For some time, we have been looking for someone like that. I will not lie to you about our loyalties. We serve the Underking. If you are a believer in fairy tales and consider the Underking the ultimate force of evil, we apologize for misjudging you. Otherwise, we need your help. You can find me at {...} of {...} in Sentinel. I will wait one month. -- {...} ---- Dear {...}, If you are a friend of {...}, please meet me at {...} in {...} as soon as possible. This is a matter of life or death! {...} Appearances * [[Category:Daggerfall: Letters]